


A Dream of Spring

by NotSteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Dream of Spring, F/M, Post-Canon, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Jaime dreams of spring... though recent news from his lady wife changes that dream a bit.





	A Dream of Spring

Jaime found his wife bathing in their chambers. Upon seeing him enter, Brienne sunk deeper down into the water to cover her breasts. Even though they’d lain together as man and wife for nearly five moons now, she still felt shy around him in the light, but in the darkness, she gave all of herself to him. He was determined to see her in the light one of these days. To make her feel more comfortable, he turned and focused his attention to the mirror, opting to look at her through the reflection instead. She relaxed and continued washing.

“You’ll be pleased to know the boy’s finally asleep,” he told her.

It had taken Podrick some time to get used to the northern weather and the Others. The encounter with Stoneheart—she was no lady—left the boy shaken. He refused to eat or sleep or do anything but keep watch the first few nights upon their escape. The only thing that calmed him was Brienne. Most nights, Brienne would stay with him until he fell asleep, but she was not feeling well tonight, so it was Jaime who stayed with him. His mind wandered to Tommen while watching the young boy, hoping his son was safe. He sent word to King’s Landing after he and Brienne were wed but heard nothing back. A tavern maid had told him the king had fallen in the hands of Cersei, others say it was the High Septon, but he also overheard a few Tyrell soldiers on the Kingsroad say the king and queen were now safely at Casterly Rock. But no word on the boy's death, yet. When the wars were won and spring shone down on Westeros once more, he and Brienne, and Podrick and Tommen, would begin a new life at Casterly Rock. He was determined to have that outcome.

Jaime's eyes went to his own self in the mirror, hardly recognizing the man staring back at him. Was it the fight against the Others that changed him, or was he just getting old? His beard and hair now had a good mixture of silver and the lines on his face made him look less like a golden lion, less like Cersei, and more like someone he no longer recognized. Meanwhile his lady wife seemed to be glowing more each day. Finding Sansa and fulfilling her oath to Lady Catelyn brought a happiness to her that not even Jaime could fill, especially after she chose him over Stoneheart. They wedded soon after finding the girl and arrived in Winterfell as husband and wife. The dead came quickly afterwards.

“He wants to be out there fighting with us,” Brienne said, bringing Jaime out of his thoughts.

“Maybe you should let him.”

“He’s a boy, Jaime.”

“And I’ve only got the one hand.” He gestured to his wrapped stump. Stoneheart had graciously removed his golden hand and had one of her men beat him with it. It shattered with Stoneheart. It was Brienne who rescued him. “Does that stop me?”

“No… but—” Her face went red and she sunk deeper into the water.

“But it’s different, I know,” Jaime finished for her. “He’s an innocent boy and I’m a sinful old man.” She looked away and he let out an exhausted sigh. It was late and they had Others to kill in the morning; he wished to make love to his wife tonight, not fight with her . “If it were Tommen here with us, I wouldn’t want him fighting either, wife, but we’re outnumbered ten to one… We need all who we can get.”

Brienne said nothing, so he moved closer and sat on the edge of the tub. He was too tired for her stubbornness. Gently, he began massaging her shoulders. “Would you like me to wash your back, wife?” The redness traveled down to her neck and shoulders as she leaned forward, clutching her breasts. They used to not fit so perfectly in her hands, he noted, but now they almost spilled out of her palms. He was tempted to put one in his mouth and see if they also tasted differently, but instead he took the damp cloth and began washing her back. She shivered at his touch. He was ready for his fingers to wander down to her lower back, to forget the cloth and force her on her knees, to make her scream his name as his fingers danced inside of her, but then he noticed her shivering became more frantic and he realized she was crying. “Brienne,” he said softly, letting the cloth fall into the water. He forced her to look at him. “Brienne, my love, what is it?” _If she’s this upset to have the boy fight, then Gods, of course we won’t have him fight_.

She sniffled. Jaime wiped the tears away with his stump. She never trembled at the sight of it like Cersei did. In fact, she had kissed it many times. He waited a moment for her to respond, but all she could do was cry. “Brienne, you must tell me what’s upset you so much.”

She wiped the snot from her nose and washed her hands in the water. Her eyes were red and puffy, which only emphasized the blueness of them. “There’s… there’s going to be a child, my lord,” she said.

“A child?” he said, confusion in his voice. She nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. “A child.” His hand quickly found hers beneath the water. He noticed Brienne’s body was changing, but he mistook it all for stress. The days were long; the nights, even longer. Everyone, and everything, around them was changing. Snow had fallen and stayed in Winterfell. They fought in harsh snowstorms each day with little to no sunshine guiding them to victory. Jon Snow, the poor bastard, had hair more silver than Jaime’s, and he was hardly a man. The harsh winter even changed Sandor Clegane, who was no longer the hound that Jaime remembered him being in King’s Landing; rumors were even circulating that he intended to marry Lady Sansa, of all people. 

It must have happened on the road, he quickly realized; Jaime stopped spilling his seed inside of her after their first encounter with the Others. He did not want their child living in a world where those creatures existed, but, still, happiness filled him knowing Brienne carried their future inside of her.

Jaime’s kiss came as surprise to her, but she allowed him to deepen it, nonetheless. When their lips parted, he smiled warmly at her. Brienne sniffed. “You’re… you’re not upset?”

He chuckled. “It’s not ideal, my lady, I’ll be honest with you… but I couldn’t be more pleased.” He grabbed her hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His mind suddenly drifted to the Others… Thousands of them waited for them outside of Winterfell. His stubborn lady would surely want to fight until she was unable, and Jaime would be a fool not to let her. The worry on her face told him she was thinking similarly. He only nodded to her; “We’ll figure it out, my lady,” he said. “We always do, don't we?”

And she remained silent—he did not want her to ruin the moment with her worries, and he did not want himself to ruin the moment with his own concerns—for tonight was a night of celebration, not regret.


End file.
